


Se conhecendo no laundromat

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Meetings, M/M, Modern Thedas, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Dorian tinha quase certeza de que tinha perdido o controle sobre a sua vida. As pessoas que têm sua vida sob controle não vão no laundromat às duas da manhã vestindo nada além de boxers e um robe.





	Se conhecendo no laundromat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting at the laundromat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653684) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Dorian tinha quase certeza de que tinha perdido o controle sobre a sua vida. As pessoas que têm sua vida sob controle não vão no laundromat às duas da manhã vestindo nada além de boxers e um robe. Mas então, o simples fato de que ele tinha que esperar por seu salário para ter dinheiro suficiente para lavar suas roupas já que a máquina do seu dormitório estava quebrada já mostrava que sua vida não era o que ele queria que fosse. No ano anterior, nem precisaria se preocupar com o que acontecia com suas roupas uma vez que estivessem sujas, muito menos com modo as lavar, mas isso foi antes de decidir fugir de casa e começar a faculdade com uma bolsa de estudos.

No momento, sua sorte era que ninguém estava lá para testemunhar sua humilhação, mas parecia que isso estava prestes a mudar, se o carro estacionado ali na frente estivesse transportando outro cliente, e parecia que estava. Ele conseguiu não encarar o homem demais, apesar de que ainda estava tentando se acostumar com a pequena população Qunari de Skyhold.

“Você tem troco para dez soveranos?”

A questão surpreendeu Dorian. “Perdão?”

“Perguntei se você tem troco para dez soveranos, a máquina de troco está quebrada.”

“Oh.” Dorian procurou nos bolsos do seu robe, e depois de alguma procura conseguiu encontrar pratas o suficiente. “Aqui.”

“Obrigado,” ele respondeu, pegando as moedas e lhe dando uma nota de dez soveranos. “Sou the Iron Bull, por sinal.”

“Dorian.” Ele voltou para onde sua máquina de lavar estava, e fez seu melhor para ignorar o estranho.

Alguns minutos depois, Dorian espirrou, e esfregou seus braços com as mãos. O sul era sempre frio demais, e sua falta de roupas não ajudava.

“Com frio?” Bull perguntou.

Dorian deu de ombros. “Posso ter calculado mal quantas roupas precisava lavar.”

“Já estivesse nessa situação. Uma vez passei uma semana inteira indo para a aula sem uma camiseta porque rasguei a única que tinha, e você ficaria surpreso em ver o quão difícil é encontrar uma camiseta que consiga passar por esses,” ele disse, virando a cabeça para enfatizar seus chifres.

“Posso imaginar.”

Bull tirou sua jaqueta, e a entregou para Dorian. “Aqui, você pode usar se quiser.”

Dorian olhou para a jaqueta e então para Bull e de volta para a jaqueta. “Perdão?”

“Se você está com frio, pode usar minha jaqueta. A temperatura não me incomoda.”

Dorian teve que pensar sobre isso por um momento, mas a oferta parecia ser de boa fé, e ele não estava se fazendo qualquer favor se terminasse com um resfriado, então aceitou a jaqueta. “Obrigado.”

Bull deu de ombros. “Não é problema.”

Só então, Dorian percebeu que essa era a jaqueta do time de rúgbi da Universidade Federal de Skyhold. Ele teria achado estranho que alguém com um olho só jogasse no time, mas já que um Qunari jogando era ainda mais estranho, não questionou isso. “Você vai para a UFS?”

Bull estava distraído com suas roupas. “Hm? Oh, sim, é o meu primeiro semestre, bolsa de estudos por esportes. E você?”

“Vai nugs,” ele disse, se referindo ao mascote deles. “Sim, acabei de entrar também, bolsa de estudos acadêmica. O que você estuda?” O absurdo de começar uma conversa enquanto usava roupa de baixo não estava perdido nele, mas mal conhecia ninguém naquela cidade, e essa provavelmente era a conversa mais longa que tinha tido em meses com alguém que não era um professor ou seu colega de quarto Felix.

“Arquitetura, e você?”

Dorian ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Bem, isso é inesperado. O seu povo não é exatamente conhecido por sua arquitetura. Eu mesmo sou um clichê, teoria mágica com fogo como minha elemental e já estou começando algumas aulas de especialização em necromancia.”

“Sou meio rebelde. E não sabia que se podia fazer aulas de especialização tão cedo. Não que eu saiba tanto assim sobre magia, realmente não gosto disso.” Ele viu Dorian notavelmente se contorcer, provavelmente se preparando para um ataque que tinha chances de acontecer depois desse tipo de declaração, já que mesmo atualmente, magos ainda tinham que lidar com muito ódio. “Não te preocupa, não vou te atacar nem nada assim. Não saio por aí atacando magos só porque toda essa conversa de demônios e magia me deixa desconfortável.”

Dorian relaxou, mas não completamente. “As coisas frequentemente não são assim, é uma das coisas mais difíceis de se acostumar aqui no sul.”

“Mais do que a falta de escravos?” Para a sobrancelha erguida de Dorian, ele adicionou, “Posso ver que você é um Altus. Você tem um certo ar de Altus.”

Dorian acenou, aceitando o ponto. “Parabéns por ser o primeiro a não me chamar de Magister do mal. E sim, meu pai tem escravos, e nunca pensei sobre isso antes de vir para cá, mas algumas coisas que estou aprendendo estão começando a me fazer mudar de ideia. Tem muitas coisas que gostaria de mudar sobre minha terra natal, e apesar de não poder dizer que isso está no topo da minha lista, está lá, e quem sabe, talvez algum dia possa herdar o assento do meu pai e propor algumas mudanças efetivas. Quer dizer, se ele não mandar me assassinar primeiro, nós não nos separamos em bons termos.”

“Então talvez ainda tenha esperança para você. O que você acha de comida antivana?”

“Perdão?”

“Tem um restaurante antivano muito bom no caminho de volta para o campus que fica aberto até as quatro, quer ir comer alguma coisa?”

Normalmente, Dorian teria dito não, mas quando se chega em um certo nível de absurdo, decisões sensatas não parecem mais importar tanto assim, e ele provavelmente podia se permitir essa pequena indulgência. “Quer saber? Me dá uma carona de volta para o campus e está combinado, a perspectiva de levar essa sacola de volta de ônibus é assustadora demais. Mas você vai ter que me dar tempo de me trocar primeiro, não vou sair daqui vestido assim.”

Bull sorriu. “Gosto do seu processo de tomada de decisões. Está combinado, uma carona então.”

Dorian acabou sorrindo também. Quem sabe, talvez houvesse algo a ser dito sobre perder o controle sobre a sua vida.


End file.
